


Resurrected (1p vs 2p)

by peppermix14



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermix14/pseuds/peppermix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight against the 2ps is not over yet. Oliver still has tricks up his sleeves as he calls for his other allies on the other side to assist him in regaining the world they were once removed from.<br/>Meanwhile, the 1ps aren't prepared for what happens next, but Lukas is willing to risk his life anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the long wait! Sorry it was so long, but I got requests to start the series again. This is part 2 of 1p vs 2p. If you'd like to read Good vs Evil, it is on my page.  
> This is based off a still going on rp - YES WE ARE STILL RPING THIS RP!!!!!!!  
> Human names will be used but every once and a while nation names.  
> Yaoi also in it.  
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have passed since the attack of the 2ps. Oliver isn't done with the 1ps yet.

It had been three weeks since the incident of the 2ps, and needless to say things have calmed down very slightly. Lukas asked Vladimir – Romania – to dispose of the remains while Arthur was recovering along with the other nations. Once they were all put 10 feet under, the nations vowed to never bring them up ever again.

Everyone was recovering quite well.  
Kiku’s spine had healed up, but Feliciano still didn’t leave his side, no matter what. Ludwig would help; mostly making sure Kiku took his medications on time, on the dot – according to the schedule he set up for the Asian male. Kiku didn’t seem to mind though.

Alfred staid at Matthew’s place till he was sure his brother was 100% healed up, and till the Canadian got annoyed and kicked him out. 

(Free Health Care!!)

Emil had his older brother, Lukas, looking after him so needless to say he was fine.

Leon well….his body had finished recovering, but his mind wasn’t at all. At night, Yao would find Leon curled up facing away from the door with his eyes open and by morning the poor lad would be in the closet as if he was hiding. Most recently, he would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat breathing heavily. His dented hand was forever damaged from Oliver’s attack, leaving a heel shaped dent in his hand. He barely speaks now, and when he does it’s in mumbles or Chinese.  
At that point, Yao started to worry about the younger nation. He thought spending a day with the other Asians would help – minus Kiku who was healing up still – but nothing worked.  
He was starting to worry about Leon’s mental health.

_______________________________________________________

 

At the Kirland home, well everything seemed normal for the time being. Because Alistair was taking care of Dylan – who was still bed ridden – so Carl had to assist Arthur in all the paper work. The Irish man was stuck with all the phone calls and worldly affairs while Arthur worked on affairs in the UK – which also ment making sure Matthew was ok.  
While Carl was busy with phone calls, Arthur stepped out into the hall to take a break. Once the door was closed and he was sure no one was around within ear shot, he looked into the hallway mirror.  
His green eyes turned blue, and a small grin played upon his face. He moved his hands over his face, admiring his new face.  
This was no longer Arthur. Oh no, Arthur was long gone; stuck in the madness keep inside.  
**This was Oliver Kirkland, the NEW Arthur**.  
“No one seemed to of noticed so far.” Oliver said holding in his giggle. “This was a good plan B, wouldn’t you agree Arthur?”  
_“You…..you won’t get away with this…”_ Arthur’s voice echoed in his head. The voice sounded weakened, as if he had zero control. Which he did. All he could do was watch. _“My brothers-”_  
“Think I’m you.” Oliver snickered softly. “And I have your magic. I can go to Romania and revive my friends if I wanted to. See them all again.”  
“They’ll stop you…”  
Oliver laughed, having his eyes turn green again. “We’ll see.”

Alistair turned the corner. “Hey, Artie. Could ya watch Dylan fer me? I’m starving.” Arthur turned to him and nodded slightly.  
“Of course, we’ve been more than helpful taking care of him. I don’t suppose you’d like to do your own paper work for once?” Arthur said with a shrug.  
“Nah.”  
“Lazy bum.”  
“Wee Twit.”  
“Old man.”  
“Whiney bitch.”

Alistair saw the other flinch a bit and raised a brow.  
“Must you swear?” Arthur sighed. “Go get your food, I’ll check on Dylan.” He said before walking past the elder and headed upstairs. The Celtic male blinked before walking to the kitchen.  
“Was it something I said?”  
_________________________________________

Upstairs, Dragy was placed in his magical cage – which he hated – to make sure Dylan got some rest instead of playing with his pet. The room was repaired to the Welsh man’s liking, with a Game of Thrones poster in the corner. A gift from Alfred, who happens to be a huge fan of the show.  
As soon as the small dragon felt something off, Dragy flapped his wings and let out an echoing chirp, loud enough to make anyone’s ears ring. With a wave of the British man’s hand, the dragon stopped and lay down in its cage.  
Dylan opened his eyes a bit from the disturbance. He yawned sitting up. “Dragy we talked about your chirps…..Arthur? Did he disturb you? Not sorry at all.” He joked. Arthur sat on the end of his bed.  
“No, it’s fine. Just checking in on you. How do you feel?”  
“A little better, but still super sore. I should be fully healed in another week.”  
“That’s good. Get some more rest.” Arthur said standing back up.  
“Wait. How are you feeling? This is the first time I’ve seen you in weeks and I can already tell something is off about you.” Dylan said, worried. “Are you ok?”  
“Just a bit tired that is all.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Arthur put a hand on the other’s head. “Sleep.” He said before casting a spell putting the other back into a sleep like trance. He laid Dylan back down and studied him.

“ **I could take all his magic right now if I wanted to.** ”  
_“Don’t you dare Oliver…”_

The Brit grinned before stepped back out into the hall.

“We’ll see now, won’t we Poppet.”


	2. Aftermath - 2ps Meeting and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the 1ps recover, the 2ps had to fight and divide land and go over who will take on the work on which land mass. Many 2ps just want to mourn the loss of their loved ones while some plan on revenge. They are ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To pick up more information on 2ps, here is the WIKI link - http://2phetalia.wikia.com/wiki/2P!Hetalia_Wiki

The cloudy sky loomed over the world. Everything was silent, candles lit in capitals of countries that went and died on the other side. Many meetings took place to decide what was going to happen to the fallen 2p nations, a depressing serious of meetings indeed.  
The final meeting had Marco Hernandez Lopez (2p Mexico), Gilen Beilschmidt (2p Prussia), Tai Wang-Kirkland (2p Hong Kong), Ming Yue (2p Taiwan), Flavio Vargas (2p Southern Italy Romano), Loki Bondevik (2p Norway), and Dalton Kirkland (2p Wales). They had to take responsibility of their fallen brothers’ countries; which granted Gilen the status of a country again….but at what cost?

They had lost their brothers, Dalton literally all of them. The first set of meetings were filled with shouts at the remaining Kirkland brother, threats, and a fight every once and awhile. At some point, Tai had to leave the meeting room to take a breather, being accompanied by Egil, Emil’s 2p. Dalton knew the lad was going through the worst time, and gave his nephew the space he needed. Marco threatened anyone who wanted America and Canada’s land, seeing a chance to fix the U.S economy and get free health care from Canada.

Gilen had agreed to take Germany before Roland (2p Austria) could have any word in it. He had to keep his and his brother’s country running smoothly.  
Flavio took on the rest of Italy, dressing in black from all the meetings. Ming and Tai fought over China’s land, but in the end Ming settled with Japan and Tai got China. Of course, their brothers offered to help the youngest Asian out and are taking care of everything for Tai till he could get a good hold of the economy and get it back on track. The youngest could barely handle his own work on his city so he had no choice and accept the help of his brothers.

Loki and the Nordics got a hold of Russia before Ivon’s sisters could. Because Loki had them out numbered, they were able to get the large mass of land with no problem.

As for Dalton, he had his hands full. He had to argue with Marco for Canada, seeing the country was still part of the U.K. In the end, they settled on splitting it in half. Dalton got the better end of the deal and got the cities while Marco was stuck with the mountains.  
Dalton had enough to take care of as it is. A century ago, he had lost Patrick – 2p Northern Ireland; the only Northern Ireland before Carl took over, and their other brother Alexander – 2p Scotland – had gone insane. No one had seen him since and came to a conclusion he fell to his insanity. Both Dalton and Oliver had to take care of Ireland, Northern Ireland and Scotland’s work together while taking care of the rest of the U.K. Now, Dalton had to fight for Canada and take of the responsibly of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, and Ireland.

“Alright, that’ll be all for this meeting.” Dalton said, standing up from his chair. A green dragon flew onto his shoulder and wrapped its tail around his neck. Dalton looked just like his 1p, Dylan. He had blonde hair long enough for a pony tail, but instead of green eyes like the 1p Kirklands, he had bright blue eyes like Oliver. “We can pick up on global topics at the G8 meeting.”

“If you can call it a G8 meeting now.” Loki mumbled, playing with a lighter in his right hand. “I’m surprised we even got anything finished here.”  
“With everything that’s happened, I am too.” Flavio admitted. “I mean, my Fratellino was violent but I never thought he’d…”

“Agree to such a stupid plan…” Gilen finished for the Italian. “It really was a dump plan to begin with. Who even thought of a dumb plan like that?” Everyone shrugged and looked around.

“Yang…” Tai said, in a quiet tone loud enough to be heard. His eyes were still red and puffy and Ming had to pat and rub his back. “He came up with it when we were sent here…”  
“Well it was the más tonto of plans ever!” Marco yelled out. “All that effort for nothing!”  
“Now everyone, please…” Dalton sighed.  
“You wanna say that to my face?!” Tai yelled standing up. Ming had to hold him back. “Come on over here!”  
“Tai, sit down.” Ming said. “You’re not helping by yelling.”  
“No! This asshat has something to say! Come on over, Mexico! I’m all ears!”  
“You heard me, amigo.” Marco said standing up. “You’re ‘Daddy’s plan was a failure from the start!”  
“We’re seriously getting into this again?!” Gilen had to hold Marco back now, with Flavio’s help. “Come on Marco, that’s enough!”

Loki and Dalton exchanged looks and nodded at each other. Loki stood up as well and waved a hand. A bright blue flash of light blinded everyone as the fighting stopped. The light disappeared and everyone but the two were covering their eyes. “Enough.”

“We all are sad for the loss of so many nations.” Dalton said. “So many members of our families, but this has to be from now on. Dividing the land isn’t good for anyone but someone has to take care of the countries. While the 1ps are still alive on the other side, no one else will represent the countries.”

“We all know the rules.” Loki said. “If a 1p is alive while 2p is dead, the country will remain. Same on the other way around. But if both are dead, someone else will come along and take over. But that will take too damn long.”  
“So everyone shut up already!” Dalton raised his voice; it echoed and sounded like a demon from hell. His dragon, Drago, nodded in agreement. “Meeting is over. You can all go home now.”

Marco and Tai nodded, stopping their fighting. Marco left first, not wanting to talk to anyone. Outside the meeting room were 50 repersentives of the U.S states, along with all of Canada’s major cities who made sure the Mexican was ok. Hell, they all even went out for drinks… on Colorado who was late to show up.

Tai sat back down, despite Ming insisting she drive him home. Dalton walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If I may, I’ll take him back to the manner to calm him down. You’re more than welcome to come as well. I got the tea he likes that calms him down.” Ming nodded, and looked at Tai.

“Did you hear that Tai? We’re going to Dalton’s house for some tea. You like tea.” She said in a soft voice. She might be a tough, sassy girl, but Ming has a known soft side for her younger brother. All the Asians – but Kuro – do. Tai is the baby of the family; everyone has to have a soft side for him. Tai just nodded and stood up. The three walked out of the meeting room, Drago jumping onto Tai’s shoulder and nuzzled him.

 

The room was quiet now, just Gilen, Flavio and Loki. The 2ps looked at each other for a moment before Loki looked out the door. Seeing the others were gone, he closed the door and locked it. He turned around and walked to the table. “Now that the side show is over, we can get on with our real plan.”  
“I’m not sure about this.” Flavio said, “I mean my fratellino and the others failed big time the first wave. And now…”  
“Don’t be backing out now, Flavio.” Gilen said, slamming his metal arm on the table. The metal arm was a replacement for his lost arm from long ago. It was well maintained and clean. “You’re the one who said you’ll get back at them for blowing Luci up.”

“Si, but I didn’t mean dying!”  
“Shh.” Loki shushed them. “Volume control. I talked to Christian and the others. Even Egil is in, not a shocker. He’ll follow me anywhere. It’s rather cute.”  
“Eh… does Tai know his boyfriend is going out on a death mission?” Gilen asked. “No offence but Egil doesn’t seem like a fighter.”

“You’d be surprised.” Loki said with a grin. “We’ll have us three, plus the others so that is eight. Along with Spain, and Greece.”  
“You got Mr. Books to come along? Why?” Flavio asked. The Greek 2p wasn’t a fighter at all.  
“The other Greece is lazier.” Loki said. “Besides, we got Oliver and Luciano’s poison we can coat the weapons with. I even got mine all coated out.”  
“Anyone else we can count on?” Gilen asked.

“ **Me…** ” A voice said. The three looked around before looking straight up. On the ceiling, hanging upside down in a black cape was a man. He jumped down landing on the table with no sound at all. “I’m in.” The man had blonde hair, glasses and sharp fangs that hung from outside of his bottom lip.  
“Vasile Lupei.” Loki said, crossing his arms. “How long have you been there?”  
“Since this morning.”  
“And you’re in?”  
“Da…”  
“You’re not getting Ivon’s land, if that’s what you also want to say. I called dibs.”  
“Fuck you Loki.”  
“No thanks.”

Vasile, 2p Romania, sat down on the table and pulled out a crystal ball. “I got in contact with Oliver last night. He got a hold of Arthur’s body and they now think he is him. He said the rip is still opened, and he is diverting everyone’s attention on other affairs.”  
“He’s doing a good job.” Loki said. “I like the plan B. That resurrection spell was hard to come by. No one has used that spell since Germany became a country.”  
Vasile nodded, crossing his own arms. “When do we leave?”  
“Tonight.” Gilen said. “We’ll meet here and then head out to the rip. Don’t tell anyone. I have a note at my place for just in case.”  
“In case we die…” Flavio sighed. “Chigi…”  
Loki smirked, a look in his eyes that could only mean trouble. 

“I just want to see Lukas’ reaction while I rip Emil apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am excited to keep the story going. Let me know what you think and let me know what you THINK will happen. THIS IS BASED OFF A RP, SO IF YOU GUESS CORRECTLY I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT!


	3. Aftermath - The Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second wave of 2ps ahs begun. And Loki is wasting no time to take down Lukas. hint of 2pHongIce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the story guys. I already have the Prologue for part 3 done, and will post that when part 2 is over.

Night fell upon the 2p world. Pollution left it hard to tell where the moon was in the sky, but from the dark sky everyone could tell it was night time. Gilen was the first to show up, pacing back and forth. No one but the few who were apart of the plan knew what they were doing, which could be bad for them. At least no one is supposed to know they were returning to the other world.  
The world they lived in now has been shot to hell. The humans don’t take care of the land, and don’t seem to care. They focus more on their economies, farms, and selves. Humans are….selfish here. The only time they get along with those from other countries is to avoid any wars, so they suck up a lot.  
The door opened quietly but made the Prussia jump. Flavio and Andres (2p Spain – Yes Spain, MATT. I’m going by the website. Sorry) walked in, right on time. “You guys spooked me.”  
“Not sorry.” Flavio said. He had a bag over his shoulder Gilen could tell was packed with first aid supplies, as well as Luciano’s special jars. “Had to grab a few things.”  
“Bullets, a few hand guns, first aid.” Andres said. “Two jars, and some clothes and gloves.” The Spanish man had his axe tied to his back, the white streak of hair on his head long enough to be tied back in his pony tail and a bag of his own supplies.  
The door opened again, Loki and the other Nordics walked in along with the Greek 2p, Hermes; a highly intelligent man who does have battle skills but is more talented in mapping. He had a few maps with him, along with a back pack that had books in it. He wasn’t in the normal fancy clothes he’d usually were as a politician, but wore clothes that made it convincing enough to make anything think Hermes was just going camping; jeans, t-shirt and a blue plad over shirt. He looked somewhat normal, and just didn’t want to get his nice clothes dirty.  
Flavio, however, looked like he was going on a trip to Africa. Baggy shorts to his knees, matching and neatly ironed shirt that were white, and a pink scarf around his neck with matching sunglasses. Flavio and Hermes were dressed for the occasion.  
The Nordics followed soon after. Egil was staying close to Loki while Christian and Bernard (2p Denmark and Sweden) carried their weapons they just grabbed before going. Thurston (2p Finland) had to make sure they didn’t drop the swords and two axes, seeing that they were sharp and made sure they didn’t cut themselves. They had to also make sure their boys were in good hands – Dalton was stuck babysitting.  
Vasile was the last to come. He had taken his younger brother, who was his sweet little Moldova, Adin, to Turkey to be watched over. He came in through the window. “Is everyone ready?”  
Loki nodded, and Christian laid the weapons down on the table. “Flavio, you got the jars right?”  
“Si.” Flavio said, digging through his bag. He pulled out a travel size jar that held a bright green liquid. He also pulled out a par of rubber gloves and slid them on, pulling a rag from his pocket. “If you want the cheating way, hand over your weapons while we’re here.”  
Andres was the first to hand over his axe. He didn’t want to admit it, but he could use a little poison to make sure Flavio doesn’t end up like Luciano (2pSpainmano. You’re welcome).  
Flavio wet the rag and coated the axe on only one side, which was more than enough. Loki and Christian held up their weapons which got a nice coating as well. Thurston and Bernard’s next. “And Egil’s?”  
Before Egil could speak, Christian shook his head. “I gave him a hand gun, so he won’t be needing poison.”  
“But what about the bullets?”  
“He’ll be fine without it.” Loki said. “Not like he’s going to be leaving my side.”  
Egil sighed and nodded slightly. Flavio nodded and finished coating everyone else’s weapons.  
“There. That should be good enough.” Flavio said, putting the jar away and removing the gloves.  
Vasile nodded and closed his eyes. He held a hand up and opened a travel portal. “The rip is through here. If we hurry-”  
“I’ll be quick Ming. I just left my book in the meeting room. I’ll be quick.” Everyone jumped. That was Tai’s voice, and he sounded close!

“Go go go go!” Gilen quietly yelled, pushing Flavio and Andres through first before going through himself. “If he finds out what we’re up to, Dalton is going to kill us!” Thurston and Bernard followed quickly.  
Christian jumped in. Loki looked at Egil. “We got to go.”  
“But, Tai-”  
“He’ll be here when we come back now go.” Loki turned and saw Vasile closed the portal. “What the-“

“He’s too close.” Vasile said, “find a hiding spot.”  
Loki grabbed Egil and went to the dark side of the room. Vasile jumped onto the ceiling just as the door opened, Tai walking in.

Egil peeked from their hiding spot looking at Tai. He frowned, eyes watering a bit. He didn’t like lying to Tai, couldn’t stand it.  
“Where did I put that book?” Tai walked around the meeting room, looking around where he was sitting, under the table, the floor. Everywhere! He walked to the bookshelves and started checking to see if someone put his horror story book on the shelf. Tai was a book warm, and liked horror stories for when he can’t sleep. He brought his book with him to the last meeting so he could take his mind off the topics by reading under the table. With his luck, no book. “Where is it?”  
“Tai come on, it’s late.” Ming said peeking her head in. “We can come back tomorrow and find it. Maybe we left it at Dalton’s house.”  
“Maybe…” Tai said and walked to the door. “Alright, let’s go.” He walked out of the meeting room closing the door behind him. Right away, Vasile and Loki jumped from their hiding places and reopened the portal. Loki grabbed Egil and jumped through with the Romanian as it closed.   
The rip was located in a forest, hidden away. Loki dusted himself off, looking at Egil. He frowned and whipped the tears that were forming in his little brother’s eyes. “He’ll be here when we come back.” He said. Egil nodded and sighed.  
“Let’s get going.” Christian said, looking at everyone. “If anything goes wrong, make sure to keep the rip location quiet.” They all nodded and walked on through. The other side of the rip was in Romania. The forest was quiet with an echoing sound of people’s homes nearby. They looked around, and started moving leaves and branches to hide the rip. “Alright, stick together and…” he looked around for the Norwegian. “Where is Loki?”  
Everyone looked around for the Norwegian Pyro, seeing no sign of him.  
“Damnit Loki!” Christian face palmed. “Alright new Plan. Nordics…let’s get that idoit and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”  
“Too late.” Thurston said. “He’s most likely heading up North already.”  
“Fucking hell!”


	4. The Second Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway's home has been attacked, leaving the Nordics in a panic.

Emil was resting on Lukas’ couch. Since the DNA test, Lukas kept insisting Emil move back with him. Emil refused, but after he came back from living with Ivan and the others, Emil didn’t seem to mind the idea. 

Emil’s room was upstairs, and was fairly big for a one person bedroom. Well, both Emil’s and Lukas’ rooms were pretty big. The guest rooms were normal size, and the house included a large library, three bathrooms, an office, kitchen and large basement for storage and magic. No one but Lukas is allowed down there.

Lukas drank his coffee in the chair by the couch and read a book, letting his brother sleep. He snapped his fingers, letting a blanket fly over and lay over Emil keeping him warm, which Emil nuzzled into. Lukas had a soft smile on his face, enjoying the little things.  
Mr. Puffin was curled up on Emil’s pillow snuggling him.

Lukas’ phone buzzed, and he picked up. “Ja?”  
“Hej Norge, we haven’t found any rips in the area.” Matthias said on the other line. He was with Tino and Berwald looking around Lukas’ land for a rip. “We checked every inch since dawn, and found nothing.”  
Sighing, Lukas stood up stepping into the hallway. “Alright, head back to the house. I’ll make you guys something to drink.”  
“Aw thanks Norge~!”  
“Annoying.”

“Oh, one question.”  
“What?”  
“Are you cooking right now?”

Lukas blinked. “What? No.”  
“Than that isn’t chimney smoke I’m seeing, is it?”  
“What?” Lukas looked at his Green Ghost like troll that appeared and nodded. The troll flew up through the walls into the sky looking around. Soon, it came back.

 **“Fire…”** It said. Lukas’ eyes widen, starting to feel a burning sensation on his back.  
“Norge?”  
Lukas hung up and ran to Emil, shaking him awake. Emil groaned rubbing his eyes. “What?”  
“We need to get moving.”  
Emil sat up rubbing his eyes, yawning. Mr. Puffin sat on his head. “Why? Is there a meeting or something?”  
“Worst, a fire.”  
Emil jumped up. “What!?” he looked at his older brother. “Are you ok?”

Lukas grabbed his brother and started for the door and started running. Within almost a quarter mile of running, trees and bushes around Lukas’ house surrounded them. Lukas turned quickly throwing a shield to protect his home and memories and went back to running with Emil. Smoke got thicker and thicker as they ran, getting into their lungs. Lukas put a shield over them to block the smoke and protect them from the flames, feeling the burning on his back getting worst and worst; the back of his shirt slowly burning off reveling his burnt flesh. Emil kept a hold of Mr. Puffin with one arm, and held onto Lukas’ hand with the other. A large tree fell over blocking their pathway.

“Shit…” Lukas cursed looking around. The pain was getting so bad he could barely stand, he wanted to scream in pain could at the same time couldn’t. He had to stay calm and think. He held his hands up and used as much magic as he could and blasted the fallen tree out of their path, grabbing Emil and started running. Smoke and ash started to fill the air, getting in their eyes and mouth. He heard Emil coughing, keeping Mr. Puffin safe and keeping up with his brother who was basically dragging him.  
“Lukas” he coughed, “I can’t-”

“NORGE! ICE!” It was Matthias. His voice was coming from in front of them. “YOU’RE ALMOST OUT, KEEP RUNNING! THERE IS A CLEARING JUST KEEP GOING!”  
“Is that..”  
Lukas ran faster, pulling Emil with him. They ran out of the forest where Lukas’ home sat, until Tino and Matthias stopped them. Emil coughed then looked at Mr Puffin, who seemed ok. Looking back, Emil saw his brother’s home, his forest in flames. Planes flew by carrying water and dust, trying to put the flames out. He looked at Lukas who was looking around, steaming. “Lukas..”

“Norge, take it easy.” Matthias said trying to get Lukas to stop. “You need to get treatment.”  
“Loki.” Lukas said, angry. “He’s here. He was here! Who else would have done this?” He ran a few steps before stopping, looking around. “LOKI!”  
Matthias followed. “Norge-” Lukas stepped back and fell. Matthias caught him in time, preventing him from hitting the ground. Panic, Matthias laid Lukas in his arms taking a look at him. He had fainted from the pain, and was burning up with a horrible fever; steam coming off his body. “Norge!”  
Emil rushed over and knelt down. “What’s wrong with him?!” he asked, panicking. “Luka wake up!”

“Romania.” Matthias said, looking back at Tino and Berwald. “We got to get him to Romania. Now!” They nodded, and before anyone could explain why they were going to Romania to Emil, the Nordic 5 were already rushing there. Matthias carrying Lukas, rushing ahead of the other three.

~*~

Vladimir finished dusting off his books in the library that were too high up. Luckly for him, the Romanian knew a spell that helped him fly and hoover in the air to help him clean. His little Brother, Moldova, always loved to fly in his brother’s arms around his castle home. Romania did have a house to himself, but his favorite place to stay in and take care of is Hunyad Castle. He loves the old fashion style feeling it holds, and allows him to control his magic better. It’s forest around it help his magic as well, for that is where he gets some of his power.

Today, Vladimir was home alone. His beloved Bulgaria had a butt load of work to do, and his sweet little brother was at a play date. He hummed finishing his cleaning when he heard banging on the door. He put the duster down and hurried to the door. “Alright Alright, easy now. I’m coming!”

“Romania! It’s Denmark!”

Vladimir blinked. Denmark was Norway’s friend, if he remembered correctly. He opened the door to see the horror sight of his dear friend steaming from burns, passed out in the Dane’s arms. He opened the door more to allow him in, seeing the other Nordics. Emil was still covered in soot. “Come on in, and explain why he’s like this.” He said, letting the Nordics in. He closed the door and lead Matthias to one of the rooms nearby to lay Lukas on the bed. “Lay him down, don’t worry about the furniture, it’s all replaced for the time being. The real stuff was moved out.”

Matthias laid Lukas on the bed, carefully. “We were looking for the rip those 2ps came from, when suddenly Norge’s forest caught fire. They are taking care of the flames, but he passed out…”

Vladimir put his hands over Lukas and started using healing magic. He stopped the burning, causing the steam to fade away, and heal up his body. “This isn’t good. There is one 2p that hates Lukas to a core, and that’s-”  
“Loki…”  
He nodded. “Seems he slipped through too, and waiting awhile before making himself known.” He looked at Matthias while healing his friend. “Call up England. We need a little help hunting him down.”


	5. Damnit Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked Lukas or Loki. and I got to say, Loki. I'm a huge pyro myself - I have the scars to prove it - and I buy like 10 candles from yankee candle every year, I love them so much!!  
> This chapter is short and fast, but gets to the point. Enjoy.

_Attention Nations, this is an Emercancy.  
This is a message for all those who were attacked and targeted during the 2p wave weeks ago. A threat has entered out world, and has already attacked Norway. For your own safety, make sure you have an army on guard at your borders and report to Hunyad Castle, Romania for an Emergency Meeting,_

_-Romania_

The G8 members all got the same message, along with Yao and Alistair. Though trying to stay calm, the nations had slight panic attacks.  
Alistair, taking no risks, walked straight into Arthur’s study.  
“You got the message. Let’s go.” He said. Arthur looked at the Scotsman with a raised brow, seeming completely uninterested in anything. “Come on Artie!”

“Would you kindly keep your voice down?” Arthur said standing up from his chair. “Wales is still on bed rest, and doesn’t need your yelling to wake him.”

Alistair blinked, something seemed off with his brother but he quickly shook it off. “Carl is staying here with Dylan so he could get some more work finished.”

“very well.” Arthur said grabbing his coat. Without a word the two headed out, but the Scot could of sworn the tone of his brother’s voice changed. Maybe he was just imagining it.

 

~*~

The nations gathered into the castle, Alfred being amazed by the structure even taking a photo or two. Vladimir showed them to a large mass-hall where a large table was placed. Up top was a holographic projector, same sitting on the table along with a computer. The Romanian was old fashion but did have a trick or two up his sleeve when it came to technology….. Ok he asked Ludwig and Gilbert to get there ahead of time to set it up.

Kiku was still at home, recovering while Feliciano was taking care of his friend. Allowing this, Ludwig went on ahead to Romania with his brother.

Lukas was sitting down, his back healed up and in a white button up shirt Vladimir had provided him. He seemed to have an angry look on his face, well considering his cabin might be burnt down.

The nations who arrived who were not in the room were Emil and Leon. Matthias suggested the two go on a walk around the castle as soon as he saw the paranoia look on the Asian’s face and knew the Icelandic would calm him down.

In a way, Matthias was right. The tired look on Yao’s face confirmed it. Since returning home, Leon has had episodes where he just panics and hasn’t slept at all. Living with the teen, Yao has had to take care of him and tried many things to get him to sleep. Upon hearing of another wave of 2ps has come, Leon looked more scared than ever. The memory was still fresh in his head.  
Im Yong tagged along, wanting to help with their kid brother.

“Thank you all for coming.” Vladimir said getting their attention. “Well, the letters said it all. Lukas was attacked by Loki, which means the other Nordic 2ps are out. So far that is five of them. I have my bats flying and checking the world right now for more sightings of them. But since they have to fly over land it will take some time. I asked you all here to help round them up. If they show any signs of fighting back, besides Lukas’ fire, then we’ll have no choice but to kill them.”

“Where are they now?” Alfred asked. “They got to be still in the Nordic area right dudes?”

“Well, they moved since I last checked.” He sighed. “I know they are after those who got involved in the last wave. Since you did kill their brothers and all. For your own protection I will allow you all to stay here in the castle with me. I have a protection spell up to keep dark matters out, and enough rooms for everyone.” Vladimir finished.

Alistair crossed his arms. “What do we do then? Wait?”

“For now yes.” Vladimir said. “We don’t want to risk anything, since Norway was already attacked. And he’s not in the best mood, clearly.”

“We could rest up and work on tracking them.” Mathias suggested. “We can get an idea of where they could be going and who else is out there if we hack into those cameras we have set around the world, than we can find then faster.”

“Sadly, they are all broke.” Ludwig pointed out. “I tried logging into them, and then called someone to see what was wrong. They were all smashed.”

“DUDE!” Alfred yelled. Everyone looked shocked, well almost everyone. “They’re getting ahead of us already! We got to do something!”

“We can’t do anything until we know where they are.” Vladimir reminded him. “Please, let’s just relax a bit and think before we do anything. You are free to go pick a room, share even.”

Everyone nodded and did what they had to do. Ludwig and Alfred went on the computer to look for any information while Berwald got chairs that he was sure wouldn’t fall apart when sat in for everyone to rest in. Bats came in and out the opened windows giving Vladimir updated information, allowing Ludwig to put dots on the map for tracking. Five red dots appeared in the Europe area.

~*~

Leon sat at the top of a stair case, arms crossed holding himself. He looked like he was in deep thought. Emil sat next to him looking at his friend.

“What’s on your mind?” Emil asked, worried. He noticed Leon moved closer to himself. “Hong?” Leon moved and laid his head on Emil’s shoulder. Emil moved an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.  
“It’s going to be ok.”

“I hear him….in my head…at night.” Leon said softly. “I can’t sleep. Eat…”  
“It’s all in your head. It’s not real.” Emil said softly. He knew the other needed a friend. “It’s not real. Just repeat that and I promise you it’ll all be better.” He put his head on Leon’s. He blushed from the smell of shampoo the other used. It smelled nice. “I’m here for you Hong.”  
“Ice…Thanks.”

~*~

Christian got a hold of Loki and the lighter, holding it up high. “I told you to stay with everyone! We weren’t here for a second and you go off burning Norway! You do realize it could of affected you as well right!?”

“I put a spell on my body to prevent any burns.” Loki said reaching for his lighter. “Now hand it over!”

Christian put the lighter in his pocket. “You’ll get this back when we have a plan in sort. I had to drag Egil with me just to get your ass.”  
“You know you love me~”  
“Sometimes I wonder why.”

Loki only smiled, kissing his cheek, grabbing the lighter from the pocket without being detected. “I got them all in one place. Now all we have to do is-”  
“You done enough damage as it is. We need a plan.”

“I already got one.”

“Oh really?”

Loki nodded. He pointed to a direction that leads to the Kirkland Estate. “We have a little fun with the Kirklands more.”  
“You just want to burn more stuff.”  
“Ja!”  
“No.”  
“Please!”  
“NO Loki!”  
“But Denny~!”  
“I told you not to call me that!”

Egil watched in amusement. The two always fought and it always ended up in a kiss or something. It was like that before the war that sent them into the other world; a fight then they would disappear to the next room for a few hours.  
“Let Big Brother have his fun.” He said.

~*~

Carl finished up the large pile of work, finally, and went to check on Dylan. Since Arthur and Alistair went off to some meeting, he had no clue. All he was told was; “Artie and I are heading out. Watch Dylan and the house.”

The Irishman went upstairs and opened his brother’s door. He saw Dragy had gotten out of his cage and grew big enough to cuddle his owner sweetly. He walked up and checked how his brother was doing, seeing everything was better than before. He worried about the Welsh sometimes, seeing that he was always getting into trouble.

Honestly, he already had his hands full running both Ireland AND Northern Ireland. He had to help raise Arthur, which was the worst, and deal with a rebellious pre-teen welsh that kept running off. Alistair would find him in caves, or flying around, or just avoiding doing house work by hiding under their shared bed. Now looking at the grown blonde man, he chuckled at the memories.

Dragy lifted his head up, looking around. Carl blinked at the dragon’s actions but understood when he got a good smell of something that smelt like something burning. Arthur wasn’t home so he couldn’t of been in the kitchen. Hell, no one was in the kitchen all day besides tea but that was hours ago. His eyes widen when spoke started seeping through the crack of the door.

Fire.


	6. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirkland house falls into ash and flames. hint of HongIce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!

Flames spread quickly through the house, smoke raising through the closed door. Carl stepped back seeing smoke come from the door, and ran to the window opening it up. Dragy broke out of the cage that trapped him and grew. Dalton woke to the sound, and the feeling of Dragy nuzzling him to get on his back.  
Carl struggled to keep the room safe, with little luck. His hands were still healing from before, blood starting to drip from the wounds. He gave up, kicking the window open sending glass everywhere. “Dragon, get ‘em out of here!” He yelled at the red beast. Dragy obeyed, and expanded his wings, flying out of the window with his owner on his back. Now that his brother was out if danger’s way, Carl was able to jump out of the second story window and landed on the ground, rolling a bit from hitting the ground. He got back up in time to see flames whoosh from the window they just came out of. Their home burning, the ceiling falling into ashes.

Right as the fire brigade came rushing up, Dragy shrunk back down and hid in Dylan’s shirt; no one must know about the creature, who sat on the grass watching his room burst into flames.

“Bastards…” Carl whispered to himself. “They’ll pay for this…”

 

~*~

Once the flames were put out, Alistair came alone. He looked pissed, like he should be. Carl looked over, with the same look on his face.

“Ye alright?” The Scotsman asked.  
“We’re fine.” Carl said, hiding his freshly treated hands. “What are ye doing here?”

Alistair walked around his brothers, looking at the smoky remains of the Kirkland Manor. Nothing important or historical was in that house, but it was _their_ home, their shelter, where they spent the last four hundred years living in together – now a pile of ashes and burnt stone and wood.

Carl sighed. “We’ll join you guys in Romania. I’ll be useful.”  
“Not with those cuts on yer hands.”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“You’re temper and paranoia will get the best of ya like always.”  
“You’d rather if I burnt up in flames with the house?”

Alistair sighed, and looked over his shoulder. “Fine. I got a portal set up over there. Take Dylan and go through it.”  
“And you?”  
“I’ll make sure the area is safe before joining ye.”

Carl nodded before walking to Dylan, who was finished being treated by a royal doctor to make sure the already bed-ridden Welsh country didn’t have more injuries upon him. Once the doctor was finished, Carl took the blonde man into the portal prepared by Alistair to Romania.

 

~*~

Feliciano was still in Japan, making sure his friend Kiku was resting. Kiku is a known workaholic, so it didn’t surprise the Italian as much when he saw the anime loving man sitting upright at the small table in the room trying to either finish up a manga page, or get some paper work done.

Feli’s cell rang, and the Italian stepped out into the hall to answer it. It was Ludwig.  
“Lud, Ciao! Any news on what’s going on?” He asked, with a smile.  
“Well, they are attacking. So it is not safe for you and Japan to be alone. He is still hurt and, you’re….well-Arthur is preparing a portal for me to come get you two.”

Feli pouted. “I can fight too you know, Luddy.” The Italian became quiet when he heard some footsteps, and a thud. “Kiku you shouldn’t be getting up!” he said and went into the room where the Japanese man was resting, still on the phone. Opening the door, he didn’t see Kiku once again trying to get up – stubborn guy. Instead, his friend was struggling against a white clocked man, with a metal arm and a scar over his face.

Gilen was able to hold down Kiku down, slipping the still healing man onto his stomach and folded his arms behind his back tying him up. He looked at Feliciano from the corner of his eye.

“YAAAAAH!” Feli yelled. He tried to go get the 2p away from his friend when someone grabbed him from behind. Panicking, Feli kicked and waved his arms, getting free and stumbled into the hallway. Flavio walked up to him. He was holding one of Luciano’s guns. “F-Flavio?”

Flavio didn’t say anything, and Feli noticed tears behind the pink sunglasses. He knew right away what was going on, and what was happening.

“Felicano-kun!” Kiku yelled out, struggling against Gilen as best as he could with his still healing injury. “Run!”

The angry Italian 2p kicked Feli, making sure he stayed still, knocking the phone against the wall and away from Feli. He kept kicking him, over and over mostly in the stomach, and head but was always blocked by Feli’s arms. All Feli could do was block his head and chest with his thin arms but he wasn’t so sure when he could do that. He couldn’t fight back – he didn’t want to! Flavio had Romano’s face, his brother’s face! Feli and Flavio once got along very well until suddenly they were turned on long ago.

“Flavi, please!”  
“SHUT UP!” Flavio yelled, slamming his foot onto the wall, causing a dent. “You fought when you killed Luci! MY Brother! Why not now?! Tell me!”  
“C-Cus Luci and Lutz tried to hurt Lud-“ A punch to the face, causing Feli to yelp.

“Well We’re attacking you AND Kiku so why don’t you fight me?” He asked, and held the gun to Feli’s head. “Or I can shoot you. Make you meet Luciano in the other life and all of Italy will go to me. Fix what you can’t do.”

“FLAVI!”

Before the trigger was pulled, Flavio was knocked down by an unknown force. Being slammed into a wall, he looked up to see Ludwig. The German was helping Feli up, keeping him behind him.  
“L-Lud!” Feli clung to him. “Don’t hurt him he’s just angry.”  
“So am I.” Ludwig said. He had his whip in one hand, and large gun in the other. “Get out side – Arthur is out there waiting with a portal. Now!”  
Feli nodded and rushed out. He saw Gilbert climbed through Kiku’s bedroom window quietly, and prayed his friends would be ok.

Gilbert tackled Gilen and ripped him off Kiku. Within the struggle, the two ended up slipping and falling out the window, breaking it. The fight continued, as they punched and tried to get ahold of their weapons. Flavio saw his chance and jumped out the already broken window before Ludwig would shoot at him and booked it. Andres was already waiting, but once the Spaniard saw Flavio return, he knew they had to leave. They were gone before anyone could notice.

Gilbert, however, refused to lose this fight! Gilen’s metal arm made punches harder on Gilberts’ face, but Gilbert knew what to do. He grabbed Gilen’s sword, grinning.

“Face my awesomeness!” He yelled, swinging the sword. Gilen dodged before rushing at Gilbert and grabbed the sword. The two struggled before Gilen took hold and held the sword to Gilbert’s neck, putting him in a head-lock from behind. Gilbert could feel the blade start to cut at neck before a gunshot was heard and the 2p stopped.

Gilen’s arms dropped, along with the sword. Gilbert stumbled forward onto his knees looking back. The Prussian 2p laid on the ground with a hole through his head. He looked at the house seeing his brother through the broken window.

“WEST YOU ALMOST SHOT ME!” Gilbert yelled, waving his fist.  
“Be glad that I didn’t. Come on, I’m grabbing Kiku and we’re going.”

~*~

Kiku was checked and was alright. He seemed a little annoyed, but in all ok. He was mad his window was broken and his wall was damaged, but could forgive Gilbert for the window damage as long as he repaired it.

They were back in Romania, Yao finishing checking on Kiku when Alfred spoke.

“You sure you’re ok dude?” Alfred asked Kiku, raising a brow. “You’re still recovering and you could have a messed up back after this.”  
“I assure you I am fine.” Kiku said. “Actually, my back feels better after that but still hurts to stand. I think I’ll stay seated for a while.”  
Alfred shrugged, just happy to see his best buddy was alright. “If you say so dude. What about you Feli?” He glanced over at Feliciano who was hugging Ludwig, crying. “uh-well he seems spooked but A-OK!”

~*~

The first night fell upon the new battle, but everyone in the castle didn’t seem as afraid as before. Maybe it was because they knew ways of getting the enemy from hiding, or the fact they had three powerful wizards with them; add on three more for more power. Maybe it was because they had more allies.

To pass time while Gilbert and Carl were stuck with on late night guard duty, the others gathered and told ghost stories. The older nations would tell stories of their old bosses, and places where people have died. After that, everyone went to bed while Arthur staid up to help Gilbert and Carl with the tracking. Vladimir staid up in the room he was staying in putting up more and more protective spell around the castle. It is a historical place, after all.

Going to his room where Lukas insisted he shared with him, Emil felt someone grab his hand. He looked only to see Leon holding his hand. He blinked, “Something wrong?”

“Wanna hang out for a bit?” Leon asked. Emil noticed he was still a little shaky.  
Emil nodded before glancing back at Lukas. Lukas nodded and headed to their room. He didn’t like Emil being alone with Leon, but he knew the Asian was still jumpy.

Once in Leon’s room he was going to share with Yao, who was still making sure Kiku was settled in alright. Im Yong was helping him out, so it was just the two of them. Emil would admit that he felt a little uneasy being in the room alone with Leon. Not in a bad way, just that he didn’t know how to talk to his friend since this all started. They didn’t talk much after returning home from the hospital.

Emil closed the door, and before he knew it Leon’s arms were around him from behind, pulling him close. Emil blushed, letting out a slight yelp from being pulled back. “L-Leon, wha..”  
“Can you stay…just for a little while?” Leon asked. Emil looked over his shoulder to Leon. “I don’t like being alone…”

Emil frowned and nodded. Leon let go and they went to his bed, sitting down. Leon still held Emil’s hand, shaking. Emil moved his arm around Leon, letting the other’s head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder, head on his.

“Emil..”  
“Hm?”  
“Let’s go ice skating when this is all over…”

Emil looked at the Asian. “Ice skating?”  
“Yeah. I always wanted to try it, and you know how to.”  
He smiled. “Alright Leon, we’ll go ice skating.”  
“It’s a date then.”

Emil felt his face heat up. A date? He was joking right? Leon makes jokes. They were just friends. Just friends….right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait on my stories. I have been busy, and sick. Lately I've been so sick I've had to be rushed to urgent care. I will try to get back to writing more chapters. In the mean time, enjoy!


	7. Ashes to Ashes - That's Not Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Kirkland home is burnt to the ground, Alfred learns something he shouldn't of over heard. HongIce hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I ment to update last week but work got a hold of my soul.

Flames spread quickly through the house, smoke raising through the closed door. Carl stepped back seeing smoke come from the door, and ran to the window opening it up. Dragy broke out of the cage that trapped him and grew. Dalton woke to the sound, and the feeling of Dragy nuzzling him to get on his back.  
Carl struggled to keep the room safe, with little luck. His hands were still healing from before, blood starting to drip from the wounds. He gave up, kicking the window open sending glass everywhere. “Dragon, get ‘em out of here!” He yelled at the red beast. Dragy obeyed, and expanded his wings, flying out of the window with his owner on his back. Now that his brother was out if danger’s way, Carl was able to jump out of the second story window and landed on the ground, rolling a bit from hitting the ground. He got back up in time to see flames whoosh from the window they just came out of. Their home burning, the ceiling falling into ashes.

Right as the fire brigade came rushing up, Dragy shrunk back down and hid in Dylan’s shirt; no one must know about the creature, who sat on the grass watching his room burst into flames.

“Bastards…” Carl whispered to himself. “They’ll pay for this…”

 

~*~

Once the flames were put out, Alistair came alone. He looked pissed, like he should be. Carl looked over, with the same look on his face.

“Ye alright?” The Scotsman asked.  
“We’re fine.” Carl said, hiding his freshly treated hands. “What are ye doing here?”

Alistair walked around his brothers, looking at the smoky remains of the Kirkland Manor. Nothing important or historical was in that house, but it was _their_ home, their shelter, where they spent the last four hundred years living in together – now a pile of ashes and burnt stone and wood.

Carl sighed. “We’ll join you guys in Romania. I’ll be useful.”  
“Not with those cuts on yer hands.”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“You’re temper and paranoia will get the best of ya like always.”  
“You’d rather if I burnt up in flames with the house?”

Alistair sighed, and looked over his shoulder. “Fine. I got a portal set up over there. Take Dylan and go through it.”  
“And you?”  
“I’ll make sure the area is safe before joining ye.”

Carl nodded before walking to Dylan, who was finished being treated by a royal doctor to make sure the already bed-ridden Welsh country didn’t have more injuries upon him. Once the doctor was finished, Carl took the blonde man into the portal prepared by Alistair to Romania.

 

~*~

Feliciano was still in Japan, making sure his friend Kiku was resting. Kiku is a known workaholic, so it didn’t surprise the Italian as much when he saw the anime loving man sitting upright at the small table in the room trying to either finish up a manga page, or get some paper work done.

Feli’s cell rang, and the Italian stepped out into the hall to answer it. It was Ludwig.  
“Lud, Ciao! Any news on what’s going on?” He asked, with a smile.  
“Well, they are attacking. So it is not safe for you and Japan to be alone. He is still hurt and, you’re….well-Arthur is preparing a portal for me to come get you two.”

Feli pouted. “I can fight too you know, Luddy.” The Italian became quiet when he heard some footsteps, and a thud. “Kiku you shouldn’t be getting up!” he said and went into the room where the Japanese man was resting, still on the phone. Opening the door, he didn’t see Kiku once again trying to get up – stubborn guy. Instead, his friend was struggling against a white clocked man, with a metal arm and a scar over his face.

Gilen was able to hold down Kiku down, slipping the still healing man onto his stomach and folded his arms behind his back tying him up. He looked at Feliciano from the corner of his eye.

“YAAAAAH!” Feli yelled. He tried to go get the 2p away from his friend when someone grabbed him from behind. Panicking, Feli kicked and waved his arms, getting free and stumbled into the hallway. Flavio walked up to him. He was holding one of Luciano’s guns. “F-Flavio?”

Flavio didn’t say anything, and Feli noticed tears behind the pink sunglasses. He knew right away what was going on, and what was happening.

“Felicano-kun!” Kiku yelled out, struggling against Gilen as best as he could with his still healing injury. “Run!”

The angry Italian 2p kicked Feli, making sure he stayed still, knocking the phone against the wall and away from Feli. He kept kicking him, over and over mostly in the stomach, and head but was always blocked by Feli’s arms. All Feli could do was block his head and chest with his thin arms but he wasn’t so sure when he could do that. He couldn’t fight back – he didn’t want to! Flavio had Romano’s face, his brother’s face! Feli and Flavio once got along very well until suddenly they were turned on long ago.

“Flavi, please!”  
“SHUT UP!” Flavio yelled, slamming his foot onto the wall, causing a dent. “You fought when you killed Luci! MY Brother! Why not now?! Tell me!”  
“C-Cus Luci and Lutz tried to hurt Lud-“ A punch to the face, causing Feli to yelp.

“Well We’re attacking you AND Kiku so why don’t you fight me?” He asked, and held the gun to Feli’s head. “Or I can shoot you. Make you meet Luciano in the other life and all of Italy will go to me. Fix what you can’t do.”

“FLAVI!”

Before the trigger was pulled, Flavio was knocked down by an unknown force. Being slammed into a wall, he looked up to see Ludwig. The German was helping Feli up, keeping him behind him.  
“L-Lud!” Feli clung to him. “Don’t hurt him he’s just angry.”  
“So am I.” Ludwig said. He had his whip in one hand, and large gun in the other. “Get out side – Arthur is out there waiting with a portal. Now!”  
Feli nodded and rushed out. He saw Gilbert climbed through Kiku’s bedroom window quietly, and prayed his friends would be ok.

Gilbert tackled Gilen and ripped him off Kiku. Within the struggle, the two ended up slipping and falling out the window, breaking it. The fight continued, as they punched and tried to get ahold of their weapons. Flavio saw his chance and jumped out the already broken window before Ludwig would shoot at him and booked it. Andres was already waiting, but once the Spaniard saw Flavio return, he knew they had to leave. They were gone before anyone could notice.

Gilbert, however, refused to lose this fight! Gilen’s metal arm made punches harder on Gilberts’ face, but Gilbert knew what to do. He grabbed Gilen’s sword, grinning.

“Face my awesomeness!” He yelled, swinging the sword. Gilen dodged before rushing at Gilbert and grabbed the sword. The two struggled before Gilen took hold and held the sword to Gilbert’s neck, putting him in a head-lock from behind. Gilbert could feel the blade start to cut at neck before a gunshot was heard and the 2p stopped.

Gilen’s arms dropped, along with the sword. Gilbert stumbled forward onto his knees looking back. The Prussian 2p laid on the ground with a hole through his head. He looked at the house seeing his brother through the broken window.

“WEST YOU ALMOST SHOT ME!” Gilbert yelled, waving his fist.  
“Be glad that I didn’t. Come on, I’m grabbing Kiku and we’re going.”

~*~

Kiku was checked and was alright. He seemed a little annoyed, but in all ok. He was mad his window was broken and his wall was damaged, but could forgive Gilbert for the window damage as long as he repaired it.

They were back in Romania, Yao finishing checking on Kiku when Alfred spoke.

“You sure you’re ok dude?” Alfred asked Kiku, raising a brow. “You’re still recovering and you could have a messed up back after this.”  
“I assure you I am fine.” Kiku said. “Actually, my back feels better after that but still hurts to stand. I think I’ll stay seated for a while.”  
Alfred shrugged, just happy to see his best buddy was alright. “If you say so dude. What about you Feli?” He glanced over at Feliciano who was hugging Ludwig, crying. “uh-well he seems spooked but A-OK!”

~*~

The first night fell upon the new battle, but everyone in the castle didn’t seem as afraid as before. Maybe it was because they knew ways of getting the enemy from hiding, or the fact they had three powerful wizards with them; add on three more for more power. Maybe it was because they had more allies.

To pass time while Gilbert and Carl were stuck with on late night guard duty, the others gathered and told ghost stories. The older nations would tell stories of their old bosses, and places where people have died. After that, everyone went to bed while Arthur staid up to help Gilbert and Carl with the tracking. Vladimir staid up in the room he was staying in putting up more and more protective spell around the castle. It is a historical place, after all.

Going to his room where Lukas insisted he shared with him, Emil felt someone grab his hand. He looked only to see Leon holding his hand. He blinked, “Something wrong?”

“Wanna hang out for a bit?” Leon asked. Emil noticed he was still a little shaky.  
Emil nodded before glancing back at Lukas. Lukas nodded and headed to their room. He didn’t like Emil being alone with Leon, but he knew the Asian was still jumpy.

Once in Leon’s room he was going to share with Yao, who was still making sure Kiku was settled in alright. Im Yong was helping him out, so it was just the two of them. Emil would admit that he felt a little uneasy being in the room alone with Leon. Not in a bad way, just that he didn’t know how to talk to his friend since this all started. They didn’t talk much after returning home from the hospital.

Emil closed the door, and before he knew it Leon’s arms were around him from behind, pulling him close. Emil blushed, letting out a slight yelp from being pulled back. “L-Leon, wha..”  
“Can you stay…just for a little while?” Leon asked. Emil looked over his shoulder to Leon. “I don’t like being alone…”

Emil frowned and nodded. Leon let go and they went to his bed, sitting down. Leon still held Emil’s hand, shaking. Emil moved his arm around Leon, letting the other’s head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder, head on his.

“Emil..”  
“Hm?”  
“Let’s go ice skating when this is all over…”

Emil looked at the Asian. “Ice skating?”  
“Yeah. I always wanted to try it, and you know how to.”  
He smiled. “Alright Leon, we’ll go ice skating.”  
“It’s a date then.”

Emil felt his face heat up. A date? He was joking right? Leon makes jokes. They were just friends. Just friends….right?

~*~

Arthur stepped outside onto a balcony, and looked around making sure no one was around. He sighed before his eyes turned that strange blue again.

“What a crazy day, huh? Didn’t know they were brave enough to burn a house down. I was very much liking that house too.”

 _“Oliver, please.”_ Arthur’s voice echoed in his head. _“You have to stop those friends of yours, or at least have them leave the lands alone. If the land here is affected, both 1 and 2ps will be affected.”_

“I am well aware.” Oliver whispered. “But this is out of my hands.”  
 _“Liar…”_  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything…yet.”

Barely hearing the Brit talk to himself, Alfred quietly made his way out of that hallway. He put everything together, keeping his mouth shut so he didn’t get caught.

_‘That’s not Arthur!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying the serious! The Rp might be ending soon but don't worry, I remember everything that's happened. I am open to requests.


	8. Update-note from PEPS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a update on the story and what’s going on with the writer.

Hello!!

So I have the flu. And can’t do much for now. My health isn’t the best lately and I’ll try to get what I can. The RP the story is based on is going really well. But there are other stories I need to focus on for now.

Thanks for the support!

-PEPS


End file.
